geometry_dash_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamemodes/Comedy
This is a list of all joke gamemode ideas. For the non-joke ideas, see Gamemodes. Ginger Cookie Double Jump or slide Cow Milker Julp Julp MOOOOOO!!! I JUST CRATED SLURP JOOOOSE!!!!! Badland shark HELP US TO DESTROY PLAYER BEFORE 3 FORCESHIELD BACKSWING MAKES BADLAND SHARK DIES!!!!!!! Gun For his neutral special, he wields a gun. Tap to shoot down at the ground and ASCEND into the sky, tap while in midair to shoot forward and destroy stuff. Diamond Sword ur noob 1v1 skywars bugwars technoblade smp earth now or ur brain skeppy iq click to attack double click to swing, hold and click to HANYAHHHHHH!!!!! Copy and Paste Tap to copy the level ahead of you, and tap again to paste. Create the ultimate level by copying and pasting the same parts over and over. ' When you click, a dog picture appears on the screen. Frickckckckckckckckckckckkckk mode When you click you move up and when you click again you die. Muse Dashers BRAIN POWER! let the bass kick O-oooooooooo AAAAE-A-A-I-A-U- JO-oooooooooooo AAE-O-A-A-U-U-A- E-eee-ee-eee AAAAE-A-E-I-E-A-JO-ooo-oo-oo-oo EEEEO-A-AAA-AAAA O-oooooooooo AAAAE-A-A-I-A-U- JO-oooooooooooo AAE-O-A-A-U-U-A- E-eee-ee-eee AAAAE-A-E-I-E-A-JO-ooo-oo-oo-oo EEEEO-A-AAA-AAAA Pigs Halal legalize pigs (Platformer Mode only) unable to move, but wanders and walk randomly by rng and second intervals, bad luck might die on spike Dual Sabers Hey y'all Y'know, all I do is spam the Dual Sabers So I thought I would just give you another helping of spamming sabers Yeah, that's all I do, y'know? I just- I just sit all over the Beat Sabers with camellia music Nobody likes my music Imma- I should just swallowing sabers myself 'Cause all I do is slice I'm a slice-head... HUUUUH?? You Need VR you have dual sabers slice some cubes gets cut and dodge red walls remember cubes with arrow. Usain Bolt Starts with base speed multiplied by 2 (4x speed = 8x base speed) Garden Snails Start with base speed decreased by 0.9x (4x speed = 0.4x base speed) Kid NOT ANOTHER NEEDLE GAME!!! (platformer only) Cubes, able to double jump and shoot Cytus XI - FREEDOM DIVE SO STUPID Pentagon Jestar Heart DONT LET EVERYONE FREE FROM PROSIN OR DIE!!!!! TO JESTAR!!!!! Voodoo Doll Drop it on lava in hell right now. Love Baba BABA IS YOU BABA IS YOU AND DEFEAT DIES AND DEAD BABA IS YOU + ^ BABA IS YOU AND DEAD GAME IS OVER AND RESET Medusa Turns the game into stone 220px Knife Thrower throw a knife to kill spike not blocks but knife kills you when touch Russian Roulette 1 second do russian roulette 1/6 ammo every 5 seconds, bad rng you die. Liquids Liquid Lover, froze this water, in ice and evaporates. Fear uncovered, melts this person, Ray of Gold, let it row, i feel yours is sinking YOU DIED! Mosquitoes Ship mechanics suck a monster blood to stay alive if u dont falls up and dies Leech Suck Your Star value (-1 Star) Hungry in 10 minutes, starving to death would lead you breaking 4th wall and having leech and suck ur face blood IRL Technoblade Diamond sword mechanics Skeppy: Halal illegalized you! HANYAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! u died to skeppy Gordon Curry You became curry AVOID THOSE INDIAN DUDES THEY'RE GARBAGE!!! Pufferfish Head Chef is Angery and run towards you! Size is 20x larger'' Ur pufferfish '''Carrot is a deadly lazer and distracting! and Head chef will vibe check ZA WARUDO Gives cube a stand randomly generated in the shape of a cube, beats blocks if star cubium, za cubedo, crazy cubeond, golden cuberience, cube free, cusk, soft and cube or c cube. Zomboss Titan Sized Plant is bad Expired Rice Medusa Throws expired rice at u Expired Milk 5 Minutes Craft : JUST PUT SALT, EASY! Brazen Bull u become mechanical bull and u need person and campfire to cook person like KOBE STEAK the problem is CPU temperature on ur device/PC would BRAZEN BULL IS HOT and CPU MELTS 220px Plastic Fist space to punch spike to KB 220px In the Halls of Usuper u become king 220px Vibe Check Doctor Vibe check urselves UNO Reverse/Skip card still sucks Muscle Buildup Flexer your from roblox muscle simulator Sea Polluter every click in gd creates plastic irl into ocean